


That Hansol Boi

by LlamaCow



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Hansol is a fuckboi, M/M, Smut, VERKWAN IS MAIN, a mess, verkwan, what is this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Seungkwan had hoped that randomly assigned group projects would have been a thing of the past once he was in college, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Now he had to work with his crush, Hansol, who also happened to have a notorious reputation for sleeping around.Seungkwan and Jihoon are roommates. Jeonghan and Jihoon are not boyfriends (although they are the only ones who think that), Jisoo and Hansol are roommates.





	That Hansol Boi

**Author's Note:**

> This became a LOT longer than I thought it would be and it's probably a mess :D  
> But it has Verkwan and it has Jeonghoon (I feel like this ship is so rare I don't even know the proper shipname), so...also some smut D:

Seungkwan had hoped that randomly assigned group projects would have been a thing of the past once he was in college, but unfortunately the professor of this particular class didn't feel the same way. He let out an almost audible groan at the words _All right, I want you to work in pairs for this assignment._

 

“Let's just go with how you're currently sitting.” the professor continued.

 

 _Oh great_. Seungkwan thought to himself as he realized there were two seats between him and the next person and they already seemed paired up with the person on their other side.

 

Seungkwan raised his hand, “Sir, I don't have a partner. Should I just do it by myself or-”

 

“Ah, actually I think we're missing someone today...” the professor looked down on his attendance sheet and nodded, “...yes, you can pair up with Hansol Chwe. Do you know who he is?”

 

 _You mean the gorgeous piece of man I've been crushing on for_ _some time now_ _?_ “Yes, sir. I think so.”

 

When the class finished Seungkwan walked over to Jisoo who he knew a bit from another class, “Jisoo? Aren't you Hansol's roommate? I'm supposed to do this assignment with him but I don't know how to contact him or anything. Can you maybe give me his phone number or something?”

 

“Oh, hey Seungkwan. Yeah, he's my roommate. Why don't you just come over later to get started?”

 

“Ehm, isn't that a bit weird for me to just come over? What if he's sick?”

 

“Why would he be sick?” Jisoo asked.

 

“He isn't here...”

 

“Aww, you're so innocent that the first thing you think when someone skips class is that they're sick. Don't worry he's not sick. Trust me. What time do you want to come over?”

 

“Isn't it better to just give me his number. Or you can give him mine?”

 

Jisoo shook his head. “No, he'll run away and hide from you in the hope that you'll do the assignment by yourself. I'm sorry you got stuck with him.”

 

Seungkwan didn't think that anyone in college would be so childish as to actually hide from someone just to avoid some homework, but he told Jisoo he'd be over later that day. He didn't really like working in pairs to begin with, let alone with someone he had a crush on. As he was standing in front of Jisoo and Hansol's dorm room he understood the feeling of wanting to hide from an assignment, but he told himself to get his shit together and knocked on the door.

 

“Just a minute!” Jisoo yelled towards the door and turned to his roommate, “That's Seungkwan. He's been paired with you for an assignment in this morning's class that you skipped. I told him to come over to work on it.”

 

Hansol, who was watching random Youtube videos on his computer, groaned, “Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

 

“Because you would have made him do it by himself.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Jisoo sighed and moved to open the door, but before he opened it he added, “Oh, and one more thing. Don't make a move on him, please. He's a good kid.”

 

“Fine, fine, whatever. I don't even know who he is anyway.”

 

A statement that turned out to be untrue when Hansol actually saw what face matched the name Seungkwan. He had definitely seen him before. He might have to break his promise to Jisoo.

 

Hansol sat at his desk chair and stared at Seungkwan standing awkwardly in the doorway. Jisoo had left and it was just the two of them. “Just sit down on my bed. Do you want anything to drink?” He said as he pointed to one of the two beds in the room. The contrast between the opposite sides of the room was incredible. Jisoo's bed was made, his desk was tidy, and the floor empty. Hansol's side, on the other hand, was a complete mess. Clothes everywhere and empty food containers scattered on his desk along with other random stuff.

 

“Eh, no I'm good. Thanks.” Seungkwan answered as he sat down on the edge of Hansol's unmade bed.

 

“Okay, I'll just grab something from the vending machine outside real quick.”

 

Seungkwan followed him with his eyes as he got up and left the room.

 

“Do you know this game where you flip a bottle and try to land it right?” Hansol asked when he got back.

 

Seungkwan didn't get a chance to answer before Hansol decided to show him regardless. He threw the bottle up and failed. He chuckled and picked it up. Instead of sitting back down at this desk chair, he sat down next to Seungkwan on the bed. A lot closer than Seungkwan was ready for. He watched in disbelief as Hansol opened the bottle he had just flipped and spilled it all over the floor. Was this really the same guy he had heard all those rumors about? The guy who allegedly slept with half of the campus?

 

“Woops. Ah well, it'll dry.”

 

“Yeah...anyway.” Seungkwan decided it was best to just move on from this situation, “I brought my laptop. I have the assignment details on here and I already looked up some articles that I think we could use.”

 

To Seungkwan's surprise it was a lot easier to work with Hansol than he had anticipated. He found Hansol to be funny and easy to talk to and he was smart too. And kind of a dork. However, he didn't seem to have a very long attention span and was easily distracted. When Hansol leaned back onto the bed and started humming a song Seungkwan sighed and closed his laptop. “Do you want to take a break?” He looked to the side and saw Hansol was staring at him. Not in a way that a person would look at you during a conversation. No, he was really _staring_. And instead of being a normal person who would look away when caught staring, he just kept on staring.

 

“Yeah, let's take a break.” Hansol took the laptop from Seungkwan's hands and put it down on the floor. Seungkwan was about to object the placement, thinking back at the earlier spilled soda,but his voice stopped in this throat when he felt Hansol's fingers on his jaw, gently turning his head to face him. The last thing Seungkwan saw before he felt Hansol's lips on his own was his cheeky smile. It took a moment before Seungkwan gingerly started to move his own lips. Hansol ran his tongue over Seungkwan's lips, asking for more. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt a bit dizzy, but with every lick of Hansol's tongue Seungkwan felt more bold and worked up the courage to reach up and tangle his fingers in Hansol's hair. It wasn't as soft as he had imagined, but that didn't matter.

 

Hansol shifted his weight forward pushing Seungkwan down onto the mattress. He left his lips and started to kiss Seungkwan's soft neck, slipping a hand under his shirt at the same time. Despite the warmness of the touch it made Seungkwan shiver. He felt his shirt being pushed up and Hansol started to kiss his chest and stomach. When he felt him reaching for his belt he looked down. Hansol met his eyes in a way that made Seungkwan blush. “Can I suck you off?

 

“Ehm...” Seungkwan wasn't sure what to say. What do you say to that? Are there really people who just say things like that?

 

“We don't have to, but I just really want to. We can just continue making out if that's what you want.”

 

“Eh, no, you can...if you want.” _What. Is. Happening?_ Seungkwan's brain was going a million miles an hour. One moment he was busy being nervous because he had to work with his crush, the next that same crush wants to perform oral sex on him!?

 

A smile as bright as Seungkwan had ever seen appeared on Hansol's face. He leaned over him to reach for his nightstand. “Hmm...I'll go with orange. I think it suits you.”

 

For a second Seungkwan was confused what Hansol was talking about until he saw the orange-flavored condom he had gotten from the drawer. Suddenly Seungkwan was reminded of Hansol's reputation, but his desire to be with Hansol in any way that he would give him was bigger than the feeling of not wanting to be one of dozens.. In this moment he didn't care about how it would make his heart ache later. Right now all he could think about was the way Hansol's lips wrapped around him.

 

* * *

 

“There are tissues over there if you want to clean yourself up.”

 

“R-right.”

 

Seungkwan clumsily grabbed some tissues and tried to avoid making eye contact at all costs. Was he the only one who felt incredibly awkward right now?

 

“You have a beautiful voice when you come.”

 

 _Seriously, who talks like this?_ “Eh, thanks.”

 

“So, do you want to-” Before Hansol could finish his sentence a loud noise interrupted him.

 

Seungkwan jumped up, he quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back up and reached for his bag. “I-it's my phone!” His voice came out a lot louder and higher than he had intended and he almost dropped his phone trying to see who was calling him.

 

Hansol chuckled at Seungkwan's behavior. “Relax, dude. I know most people don't use those things to actually call anymore, but it's only a phone.”

 

Seungkwan laughed nervously and answered his phone. “Oh, hey. Shit what time is it? Yeah, no, of course. No I'll pick something up. What do you want? Okay, I, eh, just have to finish something up. See you in a bit.” He hung up and looked at Hansol, still sitting on the bed. “So, ehm, that was my roommate. We usually have dinner together on Wednesdays and I was supposed to get it this time...he gets cranky if he goes unfed.”

 

Hansol chuckled. “Guess you better go feed your roommate then. We can finish the assignment some other day. Give me your phone-number.”

 

“Assignment? The assignment! Yes! Haha, yeah, no, of course.” Seungkwan had almost forgotten why he had been here in the first place. It certainly hadn't been for what they just did.

 

Hansol stood up and handed Seungkwan his phone, “Put it in.”

 

Seungkwan took the phone and entered his number. Hansol was acting like he hadn't been sucking his dick like five minutes ago and Seungkwan started to wonder if he had dreamed the whole thing. As if Hansol could read his mind he leaned in and kissed him, the faint flavors of orange and latex still on his tongue.

 

Hansol took his phone from Seungkwan's hands and looked at the new contact, “See you later, Boo Seungkwan.”

 

“See you...” Seungkwan left with the feeling that Hansol had looked at his phone just so he could get his name right.

 

* * *

 

He entered the room he shared with Jihoon and found him sitting at his desk. When he heard Seungkwan enter he turned around with a grumpy look on his face. “Why are you so late? Did you forget what day it is?”

 

Seungkwan set the bag of take-out on the desk and sat down on his own chair. “I had to work on an assignment and I lost track of time. Sorry, I forgot to let you know.” Only half a lie.

 

“Well, you brought me good food so I guess you are forgiven.”

 

“It was a pair assignment...” Seungkwan wanted to talk about what had happened, but he also didn't really. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing himself yet, but he knew that Jihoon would have his opinion ready. He usually appreciated Jihoon's directness and honesty, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it right now. Most likely because he would say something correct.

 

“Oh yeah?” Jihoon, already with a mouth full of food, didn't seem to be too interested.

 

“I was paired with that one guy, Hansol Chwe.”

 

Jihoon stopped chewing for a moment. He knew who Hansol Chwe was. Well, he knew _of_ him at least. “Isn't that the guy you've been crushing on?” His interest was definitely piqued now.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“So, how was working with him?”

 

Seungkwan stood up with a groan and dropped himself onto his bed with another groan.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

“The more time I spent with him the more I realized he's a bit of a dork.”

 

“Boner killer?”

 

“No, you don't understand! Before, when I had never even spoken to him, I could just look at him and pretend he has a horrible personality. But now I know he's actually funny and easy to talk to and....” ...g _ives really good head,_ “uugghh....I just want to scream into a pillow.”

 

“There's one right next to you.” Jihoon pointed out.

 

“Great, really helpful thanks.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

“I was being sarcastic!”

 

“I'm dating the spawn of Satan, your sarcasm does nothing to me.”

 

Seungkwan scoffed, “I didn't know you were dating yourself.”

 

“Fuck you.” Jihoon took another bite of food before he spoke again, “But seriously. Don't get too involved with him. He's a total fuckboi. And you can't see this because I'm talking, but I'm talking boi with an i. That's not good.”

 

Seungkwan sat back up, “I know...” He mumbled. “But we do have this assignment together and he doesn't seem that bad...”

 

“Just don't let his chiseled face lure you into his bed. Or his floor. Or his shower. Or his roommate's bed. Or wherever a deviant like him has sex.”

 

“He's a deviant now? Don't be so dramatic. And don't be such a hypocrite. Jeonghan told me about the time you two had sex in the library.”

 

Jihoon clicked his tongue, “That snake... And it's different. Jeonghan and I don't sleep around.”

 

“Just call him your boyfriend already.”

 

“We're not labeling our relationship in that way right now.”

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. Jihoon and Jeonghan had been sleeping together exclusively for a few months now and behaved like a couple all the time, but for whatever reason they refused to call each other boyfriends.

 

“Just be careful, okay? Don't get too involved with someone like him. He'll just do you once and move on.”

 

Seungkwan wasn't sure what to say next so he just fumbled with a loose thread on one of his sleeves.

 

“Seungkwan? What's with the silence?” Jihoon knew his friend well and he could tell there was something he wasn't telling him.

 

“Nothing...” He didn't look up, but he knew Jihoon was looking at him.

 

“Seungkwan, where did you work on this assignment with him?”

 

“In his room...”

 

“You...didn't? Did you?”

 

“N-no...not really? But even if I did, is it really such a big deal? We're in college!”

 

“Not really? What does that even mean?”

 

“He...eh...he might have given me a blow-job...” Seungkwan's face was beet red and he avoided looking at his roommate.

 

“He did what!?”

 

“He asked if he could and...what was I supposed to say?”

 

“Seungkwan, did he make you feel like you couldn't say no?”

 

“No, no! Not at all! It's not like I didn't want it or anything, but it all felt so surreal. This kind of shit doesn't happen to me, you know. But then again, isn't college supposed to be the best time for casual sex and things like that?”

 

“Sure, for some people. But I know you, Seungkwan. You don't just want casual sex. Not with this guy anyway. You already had a crush on him and from the sound of it it's only gotten worse. I don't want to tell you what to do, but I don't think it's a good idea if you go any further with him. Just work on the assignment in a public place or something.”

 

Seungkwan knew his roommate was right. He knew that if he went further with Hansol that the most likely scenario was for Seungkwan to really fall in love with him while Hansol just wanted sex. But when he got a message from Hansol asking if he wanted to come over that Friday to work on the assignment he didn't say no or suggest a different location. Instead he texted him back embarrassingly fast, agreeing to come to his room after his last class on Friday.

 

* * *

 

Last time Seungkwan had been nervous. This time he was a lot nervous. Again it was just the two of them. Again they were sitting on Hansol's bed, Seungkwan with his laptop on his lap. Hansol took it from him. _Oh shit, it's already happening_. Seungkwan thought, thinking Hansol was going to put the laptop away. But to his surprise he opened it and started scrolling through the document with what they had done so far.

 

“I was thinking we could change the order of these two sections. I think it flows better to our final point. What do you think?”

 

Seungkwan stared at Hansol who seemed intent on actually doing what he was here for, the assignment.

 

“Seungkwan?” Hansol looked at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh, yeah, that's fine. Great.” He quickly composed himself and tried his best to focus. He really tried to focus. But when their knees brushed together he couldn't do it anymore. He had to clear the air. “Wait, stop for a moment. We're really just going to work on the assignment?”

 

Hansol stopped working and nodded, “Isn't that why you're here?”

 

“Well, yes...” Seungkwan suddenly felt incredibly stupid. Why did he even say anything. Of course Hansol didn't want to fool around again. It probably meant less than nothing to him.

 

Suddenly a sly smirk appeared on Hansol's face, “Ooh, I see what this is about. You're waiting for me to make a move, aren't you?”

 

“N-no! I was just not sure what...you wanted...if...I don't know.”

 

“I think you want me to make a move. Don't you?”

 

“I, eh...”

 

“I have no problem making a move, Seungkwan. If that's what you want.”

 

 _Why does he make it sound like he'd be doing me a favor by coming on to me_. “I was just thinking that maybe you'd be expecting me to...give you what you gave me last time?”

 

“Oh...no, not really. I mean, I would definitely enjoy it, but I'm not _expecting_ you to. I didn't blow you just so you would blow me.”

 

“But you don't not want me to?”

 

“Of course I want you to! That doesn't mean you have to.”

 

“What if I do want to?” He didn't look at Hansol. He felt like if he did he would pass out from overheating because of his own blush.

 

“Seungkwan, stop being so vague. Do you want to blow me or what is this conversation about?”

 

“Forget it. I'm sorry for bringing it up. Can we just do the assignment?”

 

Hansol sighed, “Sure, let me just get a snack first. I'm starving.”

 

When he came back Hansol didn't sit as close as he had been and it bothered Seungkwan. It also bothered him that it bothered him. He _did_ want Hansol to make a move again. He heard Jihoon's voice in his head telling him to not get any more involved with Hansol, but he could not think of anything else than the feeling of Hansol's lips. He didn't even notice that he was zoning out and it took a nudge from Hansol to snap him out of it.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you listening? Where's your head?” Honestly, Hansol knew where Seungkwan's head probably was at, but he wasn't going to make the first move. Not after their conversation just now.

 

Seungkwan let out a sigh. “I'm sorry. I just...” He made a decision. He took his laptop from Hansol's lap and closed it, he got up, moved some trash out of the way and placed it on the desk. He sat back down on the bed next to Hansol and looked at him. He got a blank stare back. Seungkwan leaned in until he reached the lips that had been distracting him. When Hansol didn't respond at first Seungkwan was about to regret everything he had ever done that had led up to this point, but when Hansol kissed him back with a kind of hunger that Seungkwan had never experienced before, all of his doubts vanished. It didn't take long before he was on his back again with Hansol leaning over him. They kissed with heavy tongues and little room for breathing. Hansol pulled back for some air and to look at the beautiful man below him. He bit his lower lip and groaned.

 

“Shit, I really want to fuck you, Seungkwan.”

 

“Okay.” _Okay!?_ Seungkwan surprised himself. His plan had been to make out, _maybe_ go as far as a hand-job or reciprocating the bj Hansol had given him, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to find out what Hansol fucking him would feel like.

 

Just like last time Hansol smiled that enticing smile of his as he pulled further back. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He reached for Seungkwan's shirt and as soon as he got rid of it leaned in to kiss him. Hansol clearly wasn't the type to take things slow once he had the go ahead, and that included the amount of time it took to get both of them completely naked. He positioned himself with one leg between Seungkwan's legs so he could easily keep them apart. While his tongue was busy exploring Seungkwan's mouth his hands caressed his body.

 

Seungkwan was surprised how gentle Hansol's touches were. He forced himself to remember that he shouldn't let the gentleness of his touch make him think that this was anything more than sex to Hansol. He just wanted to fuck him. And Seungkwan wanted to be fucked by him. The difference was that Seungkwan wished it was also something more than that.

 

It might have been that Seungkwan's mind was so tangled in a fight of conflicting emotions that he failed to notice Hansol reaching for his nightstand to get lube and applying it on his fingers. Or perhaps it had something to do with his skill level elevated through experience. Either way, Seungkwan didn't notice until Hansol softly rubbed his entrance before pushing one finger inside. Not too fast, but not slow either. Seungkwan closed his eyes and let the experience of Hansol working him open wash over him. He felt a little self-conscious, a bit exposed. He wasn't used to having sex with someone he wasn't dating, someone that didn't know him all that well. Keeping his eyes closed helped. He only opened them when Hansol whispered his name.

 

“Seungkwan?”

 

Seungkwan peeled his eyes open but regretted it immediately as he found Hansol staring directly at him. He quickly averted his face.

 

“Why do you keep your eyes closed? Don't you want to look at me?”

 

“It's...embarrassing.”

 

“Why? What's embarrassing?”

 

If it had been anyone else asking these questions it would have made Seungkwan feel uncomfortable, like he was being questioned or like he was doing something wrong, but with Hansol it just felt like he was actually interested in what was going on inside his head.

 

“Just...my face.”

 

“Don't you know that you have a beautiful face?” He leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Beautiful...” Seungkwan turned his head back to him, but still didn't meet his eyes. “...and cute...” he kissed his other cheek and their eyes met, “...and sexy.” he kissed his lips. “And I'd love to be able to look into your eyes while I do stuff like this...” as he said it he pushed in another finger and his eyes lit up at the sound of Seungkwan's hitched breath. This time as Hansol was moving his fingers in and out of him Seungkwan didn't look away. The urge to do it was still there, but the way Hansol was looking at him was so captivating that he couldn't look away anymore even if he wanted to. It was intense, to say the least.

 

“Ready for more?” Hansol asked. Seungkwan nodded.

 

As he was thrusting at a steady pace it was Hansol who had his eyes closed this time. But it wasn't to avoid Seungkwan's gaze, no, he seemed fully aware of the fact that he was being watched. The occasional harder thrust drawing moans from Seungkwan's mouth made Hansol bite his lip with pleasure. Soon his movement became more erratic. Hansol's face as he was getting close to finish was the most erotic thing Seungkwan had ever seen.

 

“I'm about to-”

 

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

“I don't know about you, but I feel like taking a shower. You can join me if you want. Save some water.”

 

Seungkwan nodded and followed Hansol to the shower.

 

In the shower all the affection and gentle touches from before were gone. It felt like they were showering at the gym after a work out. Seungkwan hated himself for letting it affect him. During the sex he had felt so close to him. A feeling, he had to realize, was based on nothing. No. Not nothing. It was based on Hansol's touch, the way he had looked at him, his words. But now that the sex was over, so were those things. He couldn't blame Hansol. He should have known better.

 

Hansol got out before him and Seungkwan quickly finished up too. He stepped out of the shower and looked around for a towel. Hansol was already back in the bedroom, “Ehm, Hansol? Do you have a towel or something?” he yelled.

 

“Oh yeah, wait one sec.”

 

One second felt a lot longer to Seungkwan as he stood there, cold and wet, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Hansol came back in, already fully dressed, handed him a towel and left again.. Seungkwan wasn't sure if it was even a clean one, but he took it anyway.

 

“I'm going out to meet some friends soon so I don't think we'll have time to finish the assignment today.”Hansol said from the bedroom.

 

“Oh, ehm, that's okay. The deadline isn't tomorrow or anything. I'll just get dressed and get out of your hair.” _Why am I being so nice?_ Seungkwan didn't feel like himself. Normally he had no problem calling people out if he thought they were being rude. But was Hansol being rude? Seungkwan had no idea if any of this was normal behavior for a hook up. That's basically what this was, right? He walked into the bedroom and picked up his laptop. He just wanted to get out of there.

 

“See you later, Seungkwan. It was nice spending time with you.” Hansol said, standing in the doorway, Seungkwan already out in the hall.

 

 _Apparently not nice enough_. Seungkwan thought to himself, “Yeah, you too.”

 

He got back to his room and sat down with a sigh. It was his own fault for sleeping with him and getting his hopes up that it was something more than that. The image of Hansol looking at him as he touched him flashed through his mind and his stomach was in knots. It was the weirdest mix of emotions he had ever felt after sex. It hadn't meant to Hansol what it had meant to him and that hurt, but at the same time it had been damn good sex.

 

He almost got a heart attack when the notification sound of his phone tore him from his thoughts. It was a message from his roommate.

 

_Staying over at Jeonghan's_

 

Seungkwan felt kind of relieved. He didn't feel like talking with Jihoon. He wasn't going to tell him that he did exactly what he had advised him not to do and that it had made him feel less than great in the end. He sighed and, just like he had when he closed his laptop so he could kiss Hansol, he made a decision. This time he opened his laptop and started to work on the assignment. If he went over there again he just knew he'd feel the same attraction again. And he only saw two possible outcomes. Either Hansol was done with him and didn't want any more sex. That would hurt. Or he did want more sex, but it would again leave Seungkwan feeling all sorts of ways that he didn't like feeling and that would possibly hurt even more. So he was going to finish this assignment, email it to him and let that be the end of it.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Seungkwan was sitting in class wishing for the power of invisibility when he saw Hansol walk in together with Jisoo. Hansol often skipped this class too and Seungkwan had forgotten he even took this one. Jisoo sat down on the opposite side of the classroom and Seungkwan felt relieved, assuming Hansol would sit with him. He was wrong. Hansol was walking over. Shit.

 

“Hey.”

 

Seungkwan smiled and nodded.

 

“Why did you finish that assignment all by yourself? We still had another week, right?”

 

“Yeah, no, I know. I just...felt a wave of motivation and decided to get it over with.”

 

“Okay, cool. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I don't have to bother with it anymore, but I was worried it was because you were sick of having to work with me or something.”

 

“Whaaat. Don't be stupid. You're great. To work with.”

 

“Yeah?” Hansol smiled a smile that was far too pretty for Seungkwan's liking, “Can I sit here?”

 

 _No_. “Of course. Go ahead.” Seungkwan moved his bag from the seat next to him and Hansol sat down.

 

Over the next few weeks Hansol sat next to Seungkwan whenever he actually bothered to show up for classes. Hansol took photos of Seungkwan's notes at the end of class instead of making notes himself. Seungkwan didn't mind. It was fun having Hansol sit next to him. They easily talked about anything and everything and Seungkwan always made Hansol laugh. It was fun as long as he didn't think about what had happened between them and how it had made him feel. For now he was trying to focus on seeing Hansol as a friend. Just a friend.

 

* * *

 

Seungkwan was standing against a wall looking at all the half drunk people grinding on each other. For some reason he had let Jihoon convince him to come to this party with him because apparently he needed 'to get out more'. Easy for him to say, he disappeared about ten minutes into the party, probably to fool around with Jeonghan somewhere. Damn those two. Left by himself he had gotten himself a drink and stared at all the people that he didn't know or didn't care to get to know. That was until his eyes landed on a familiar face across the room. Hansol saw him too and made his way over.

 

“Hey Seungkwan! I didn't know you were coming to this party.”

 

“Yeah...me neither. But my roommate's sort of boyfriend and his best friend are throwing this party so...”

 

“Oh yeah? I think Jisoo might be the boyfriend of your roommate's sort of boyfriend's friend.”

 

“That was one confusing sentence.” They both laughed.

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Hansol offered.

 

Seungkwan held up his cup, “I'm all set.”

 

Hansol chuckled, “That one is almost empty. You can use another one.”

 

Seungkwan smirked, “You're not trying to get me drunk are you?” he joked.

 

“I wouldn't dare.”

 

They both got another drink and while he wouldn't say he was drunk, Seungkwan was definitely tipsy enough to get over his dislike of dancing in public and he had become one of the people grinding on the dance floor. Hansol being the one he was grinding against, Hansol's hands on his hips. He felt his breath on his neck as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Seungkwan? Do you want to go and have sex on the bed of someone we don't know?”

 

Seungkwan wrinkled up his nose. “Ew.” He could feel Hansol pulling back, so he turned around, “I meant the unknown bed part! Not the sex with you part.” He wrapped his arms around Hansol's neck and leaned in to kiss him. When he pulled back he whispered, “But I guess if we get into a position where I don't have to touch much of the bed I'd be okay with that.”

 

Seungkwan, having made another one of his decisions, took Hansol by the hand and lead him away from the dance floor. It wasn't going to be like last time. Seungkwan was going to be the one in control this time. He was going into this purely for pleasure. He was going to enjoy this.

 

They found an empty room a bit away from the party area and closed the door.

 

“Wait.” Hansol said as he took off one of his shoes and pulled off his sock. He opened the door again and hung the sock on the doorknob.

 

“Really?” Seungkwan asked, “A sock on the door?”

 

“What? It's international college code for 'occupied'”

 

Seungkwan got closer to Hansol and looked him in the eye, “Well, I do suppose we don't want anyone interrupting.”

 

Hansol bit his lip and was going to kiss him, but Seungkwan had other plans. He took him by the hand again and moved them towards the bed. He gave Hansol a push so he would fall onto it. It wasn't as sexy of a move as he had intended, but it worked well enough. At least Hansol was on his back now, Seungkwan still standing. “I'm sure you have a condom with you. Give it to me.”

 

Hansol needed a moment to get used to this assertive Seungkwan, but he did not dislike it. On the contrary, it was turning him on even faster than that grinding from earlier had. He shifted a bit so he could reach his back pocket and pulled out a condom. Seungkwan took it from him and threw it down next to him on the bed. Time to lose some clothes first. He resolutely pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt. Hansol followed suit. Not before long, Seungkwan was knelt down between Hansol's legs.

 

It had been a while that Seungkwan had done this to anyone, but he was pleased to find that, judging from the sounds Hansol was making, he hadn't lost his touch. He wasn't going to let him finish just like this though. He replaced his mouth with his hand and, without stopping the movement, joined Hansol on the bed. Hansol propped himself up on his elbows so it was easier for Seungkwan to kiss him. He reached out and placed one hand on Seungkwan's wrist, signaling him to stop touching him. Seungkwan did so and was pushed down by a gentle hand on his chest. Hansol pulled back from their kiss and without breaking eye contact wet his fingers with his tongue. He, once again, worked Seungkwan open with skilled hands. Seungkwan was a lot more vocal this time, not letting his insecurities inhibit his moans.

 

When he felt like he was done Seungkwan was ready to take control again. He shifted their positions with Hansol on his back and climbed on top of him. He enjoyed watched Hansol struggle to keep his eyes open as he slowly let himself sink down, taking all of him in. The groan of pleasure Hansol made when he finally started to move his hips was delicious.

 

He reached out and took two hands full of Seungkwan's round ass, “Has anyone ever told you that you have a great ass?”

 

Seungkwan smirked, “Yes.” He wasn't always the most confident about his body, but he knew his ass was fine as hell. It had always driven his ex crazy how many guys paid attention to it. He placed his own hands on Hansol's and started to move at a faster pace, harder. After a while he leaned forward, using his arms for support, he wanted to be in a position where he could reach Hansol's mouth. He wanted to taste him, be as close as he could be when they both came.

 

Even after that they continued to kiss for some time while letting their heartbeats calm down. Seungkwan pulled back and they both inhaled sharply when he got off from on top of him. He was going to have sore muscles tomorrow. They got dressed in silence. Seungkwan pulled the sheets from the bed and placed them on a pile on the floor.

 

“What are you doing, Boo?”

 

“It's bad enough we had sex in someone else's bed, we can't let them sleep in it like this!”

 

Hansol chuckled and walked to the door. Just as he took his sock back and was putting it on, standing in the doorway, Jisoo walked by.

 

“Hansol? What were you doing in there?”

 

“I, eh...”

 

Seungkwan walked out and stared at Jisoo with wide eyes. Jisoo seemed equally shocked to see him. He had asked the wrong question. It wasn't _what_ Hansol had been doing, it was _who_. “Seungkwan.”

 

“J-jisoo. Oh shit this isn't your room is it?”

 

Jisoo raised an eyebrow, “Ehm, no. My room is with Hansol, remember? We're roommates.”

 

“Right, right, of course!” Seungkwan laughed nervously.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Of course! Great party!”

 

“I'm going to get a drink.” Hansol interrupted their awkward conversation. “See you guys later.”

 

Jisoo didn't miss the look on Seungkwan's face as Hansol walked away just like that, “Are you sure you're okay?” he asked.

 

Seungkwan forced a smile, “Yeah, just a bit tired. I think I'm gonna head home. Hit the hay, as the expression goes.”

 

Jisoo smiled softly, “Okay. Well, take care. Good night.” He was going to have a talk with his roommate.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo hadn't been able to find Hansol at the party, but found him back in their room when the party was finally over. He was still awake. Jisoo sat down on his own bed and stared at him. Hansol looked over.

 

“What? Why do you have your angry face on? Didn't you have fun at the party?”

 

“Did you sleep with him?”

 

“Who?”

 

Jisoo scoffed, “Seungkwan!”

 

“Oh. Yeah.” Hansol answered casually.

 

“Dammit Hansol, I told you not to make a move on him!”

 

“Relax dude. It's not like it was the first time.”

 

“For you! I know you hook up with people at every party you go to, but Seungkwan just isn't that type of person!”

 

Hansol sat up straight, he didn't like how this conversation was going. Like he was a child who did something bad. “First of all, Seungkwan is an adult. If he wants to hook up with someone at a party, he can! The fact that he hasn't done so before doesn't have to mean anything. Second of all, I meant that me hooking up with Seungkwan wasn't the first time.”

 

“What!? What about your _I don't sleep with anyone more than once_ rule?”

 

“It's not a _rule_. I just never think it's worth repeating.”

 

Jisoo thought about this for a moment. He had always known Hansol to get bored of people easily and he never really seemed to care about anyone he slept with.“But with Seungkwan you did find it worth repeating?”

 

“I guess. I haven't really thought about it.”

 

“Well, maybe it's time you did. Before anyone gets hurt.”

 

“Why would anyone get hurt?”

 

Jisoo sighed. Was his roommate and friend really this stupid? “Have you ever considered that for Seungkwan it could be more than just sex? I don't want to speak for him, but have you two talked about what you're doing at all?”

 

“We...No we haven't. I just thought it was okay. I mean, it's not like I forced him to do anything and he totally came on to me too tonight!”

 

“That's not what I'm saying. I know you would never do that. Look, if it's just sex, for the both of you, then do whatever you want I guess. I'm just saying that it might be a good idea to check if you're both on the same page. Oh and maybe find out what page you're on yourself.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You said it yourself. You normally don't have sex with someone more than once. Why is Seungkwan any different? I see you two together a lot more during classes and stuff as well.”

 

Hansol thought about this. Why _was_ Seungkwan different. Was it the ass? No, he liked talking to him too. Spending time with him. He gasped, “Oh shit...do I have feelings for him? Do you think I have feelings for him?”

 

“I think it's a possibility. Let me ask you this: have you slept with anyone else since you slept with Seungkwan the first time?”

 

“No! Actually I haven't slept with anyone else since the first time he came over and I gave him a bj”

 

Jisoo narrowed his eyes and glared at him “Really? The first time he came over? Right after I asked you not too?””

 

Hansol shrugged.

 

“All right. Let me ask you this one: how would you feel if you found out _he_ has been sleeping with someone else besides you?”

 

“Like who!? What do you know!?”

 

“Nothing! It was just a hypothetical question!” Jisoo was surprised to see Hansol let out a sigh of relief. “You know Hansol, from where I'm sitting it looks like you might have feelings for Boo Seungkwan.”

 

“I might have feelings for Boo Seungkwan...” Hansol repeated to himself. Feelings for Boo Seungkwan, what a concept. “Shit, I think you might be right! I mean, normally I really don't care so much about looking at the person I'm having sex with, but with him I just want to stare at his beautiful face while I fuck him!”

 

“...how romantic.”

 

“I'm serious! I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before! I've never wanted to make someone else feel good like I want with him. I want him to say my name in ecstasy and only my name, I want to-”

 

“Too much information, Hansol! Way too much! Please. Stop.”

 

“Jisoo, you have to help me! What am I supposed to do now!?”

 

“Well, you could talk with him? Tell him how you feel?”

 

“Talk with him...yeah...I can do that.” He wasn't so sure that he could.

 

“But seeing as it's, “Jisoo looked at the time, “...almost 4 am I suggest you do it tomorrow. Or later today anyway.”

 

Hansol nodded. Jisoo wished him good night and went to sleep, Hansol tried to do the same.

 

* * *

 

During the party and during the sex Seungkwan had been so confident, so sure that he could make it to just be about the sex. But the abrupt way Hansol had left made him feel even worse than the last time. He was still in bed when Jihoon came home. He didn't feel like getting up.

 

“It's rare to find you still in bed at this time of the day. Are you asleep?”

 

Seungkwan let out a soft grunt.

 

“What's wrong with you. Too much booze?”

 

He felt the mattress dip when Jihoon sat down next to him,“Seungkwan?”

 

“I should have listened to you.”

 

“You should always listen to me, but what specifically are we talking about here?”

 

Seungkwan covered his face with his blanket and mumbled, “Hansol”

 

Jihoon had suspected as much. He wasn't stupid. He had seen them talking together on multiple occasions and it was safe to say from the way Seungkwan looked at him that not only he hadn't gotten over his crush, he had fallen deeper into liking Hansol Chwe.

 

“Talk to me. What happened? Did you see him with someone else at the party or something?”

 

Seungkwan peeked out from under the blanket. “No.”

 

“Oh, so what's the problem?”

 

Seungkwan had told his roommate everything. How they had slept together the first time, the second time, how they had left things both times and how it made him feel so stupid for liking him more and more. At the end of it Seungkwan's eyes were red from crying and Jihoon was patting him on the back. But it had felt good to let it all out.

 

“Thank you for listening.”

 

“Of course. But can you go take a shower now? You'll feel better and I'll feel better too.”

 

“Do I smell bad?”

 

“Not particularly, but going on what you just told me it sounds like you haven't had a shower since you had sex and that's just gross.”

 

Seungkwan playfully hit him on his arm and got up to wash last night away.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door and Jihoon found Hansol on the other side. Seungkwan was still in the bathroom. Jihoon stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He didn't want Seungkwan to know he was here. “What do you want?”

 

“Is Seungkwan here?”

 

“Maybe. What do you want?”

 

“I just want to talk with him. Is he here or not?”

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

“Who are you anyway? Just tell me if he's here or not!”

 

“I'm the person who's going to kick your ass if you don't leave him alone!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me! I don't know what you think you're doing, but I suggest you find someone else for it and leave Seungkwan alone. He's not someone you can just have sex with and then throw out the door until you want him again.”

 

“I know that! I don't treat him like that, I-”

 

“Did you or did you not have sex with him and right after that kick him out because you had other plans?”

 

“I didn't _kick him out_ , I just happened to have plans...I...was he mad about that? I didn't think it was a big deal...”

 

Jihoon scoffed, “Of course you don't think it's a big deal. Because you don't care about him.”

 

“I care about him!”

 

“Last night when you two had sex did you leave to get a drink and told him _see you later_?”

 

“I...that was before I realized that...why do you even know all of this?”

 

“Because I just spent an hour listening to him pour his heart out and crying about you! Just leave him alone.”

 

“H-he cried?” Hansol had thought that maybe Seungkwan was a bit pissed off about how he left, but he didn't think he would care enough to cry over it. The idea that he had made him cry was like a punch to the stomach.

 

“Look, can I just talk to him? After last night I realized that maybe I like him. Like, for real.”

 

“You _maybe_ like him? That's not good enough.”

 

“Okay, I _like_ him.”

 

“Oh sorry, what I meant to say is: _you're_ not good enough. You're not right for him. You might think you like him now, but you'll just end up hurting him and I'm not going to stand by and watch it happen. Go away.” Jihoon went back inside and slammed the door in Hansol's face.

 

“Who was that?” Seungkwan asked from behind him, he just got out of the shower. Hair still wet and a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“No-one. Left over drunk from last night got lost on the wrong floor.” He walked over and took the towel from his shoulders and started drying his hair for him, “Feeling better?”

 

Seungkwan nodded, “A bit.”

 

* * *

 

Hansol had spent the rest of the weekend thinking. Thinking about the things Jisoo had said, things Seungkwan's roommate had said, about his own feelings and about what was best for Seungkwan. The roommate was probably right. He wasn't right for Seungkwan. He knew that if he did end up hurting Seungkwan that would probably be a lot worse than never being with him again. It was probably better to leave him alone and move on. How hard could it be? How well did he even know Seungkwan? Sure, they had slept together and spent some time together over the past few weeks, but that was it. Hansol was sure that his friend knew him better. So the next time in class he sat down on the other side of the room. He knew Seungkwan had seen him, but he didn't look at him. He made sure to leave right away at the end of the class when he saw Seungkwan walking in his direction. It was easier this way. It was better this way. Right?

 

* * *

 

“He just ignored me today.”

 

Jihoon didn't have to ask who he was talking about.

 

“I know he saw me, but he purposely ignored me! I just wanted to say hi after class, but he walked right out. I don't understand what I did wrong...”

 

“Seungkwan, you did nothing wrong. He's just an ass. Better to just move on.”

 

“But I thought that maybe...I know we left things kind of weird at the party, but I figured that like last time it would be fine again in class...I...”

 

Jihoon sighed. He hated seeing Seungkwan like this, but he also wasn't sure how to make it better. Being aggressive and telling Hansol to leave him alone was all he had. So he took out his phone to call in some help.“Babe? Can you come over? [...] Seungkwan needs some emotional support. Just come over. [...] For fuck sake just come over here!”

 

Not much later Jeonghan dramatically opened the door with a swing, “Seungkwan! Don't worry I'm here now!” He walked over to Seungkwan sitting on his bed and sat down next to him. He grabbed Seungkwan's head and pulled him to his chest, “Everything will be okay.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and Seungkwan looked at him confused, “D-did I ask for this?”

 

“Sorry, I called him here.”

 

“Seungkwan!” Jeonghan continued, ignoring the both of them, “Tell mama what's wrong.”

 

“Ehm...”

 

“Is it that Hansol boy? What did he do to my baby?”

 

“Jeonghan, I didn't call you here to freak him out with your mother complex! I just thought you'd bring ice cream and gay porn or something.”

 

Jeonghan shushed him and continued to stroke Seungkwan's hair.

 

Seungkwan felt strangely safe in Jeonghan's arms and let himself be held, “He didn't really do anything. It's my fault for trying to convince myself I would be able to separate my emotions from sleeping with him. But he ignored me in class today and it hurt so bad. I thought we were friends at least.”

 

“Do you like him?”

 

Seungkwan nodded against Jeonghan's chest. Jeonghan sighed and gently pushed Seungkwan away from him, he looked at him and smiled softly, “All right, I'm going to get you some FroYo.”

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door surprised both Jisoo and Hansol. Jisoo got up to open it, “Are you expecting someone?”

 

Hansol shook his head.

 

“Jisoo, is your roommate home?” Jeonghan asked but without waiting for an answer and walked right passed him to get to Hansol. He crossed his arms and stared at him, “What's the deal with you and Seungkwan?”

 

“Ehm, Jeonghan, was it?”

 

“That's right. Can you please tell me how you feel about Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan.”

 

“I know who Seungkwan is! I don't know why I would talk to you about this.”

 

“Listen I've heard about this from _his_ roommate, I've heard about this from _your_ roommate.” Hansol shot a look at Jisoo who looked away, “And just now I heard about this from Seungkwan himself. Now I'd like to hear from you. What's the deal?”

 

“Wait, what did Seungkwan say?”

 

Jeonghan tutted, “No, you first.”

 

Hansol was about done with all of this, “You know what? Yeah, I like Seungkwan. All right? But I can't deal with all this shit.”

 

“If you like him why did you ignore him today? That's not very nice.”

 

Hansol stood up, “This is the shit I mean! One friend tells me that I'm bad for him and to leave him alone and now you are here telling me off for doing what he told me to do!”

 

Jeonghan cocked his head to the side, “Do _you_ think you're bad for him?”

 

“I...not necessarily. I get why someone would think that though, so-”

 

“So? Do you really like him?”

 

“Well, yeah..”

 

“Well then. If someone telling you to leave him alone is enough for you to actually leave him alone you're not worthy of him anyway. If you really like someone you wouldn't let something like that stop you! Who gives Jihoon the right to speak for Seungkwan anyway! Have you even talked to Seungkwan himself?”

 

Hansol shook his head and Jeonghan sighed. He grabbed Hansol's wrist, “Come on!”

 

* * *

 

For the second time that day Jeonghan threw open the door to Jihoon and Seungkwan's room with a dramatic flair. “Seungkwan, I didn't bring you FroYo, but I did bring you something else. Or _someone_ to be more precise.” He stepped out of the way to reveal Hansol standing behind him. Jeonghan walked over to Jihoon who was sitting on his desk chair and sat down on his lap. Seungkwan looked at Hansol who was standing awkwardly in the doorway not unlike the way Seungkwan had stood in his doorway that first time.

 

“Shouldn't we leave or something?” Jihoon whispered in Jeonghan's ear.

 

“Don't be silly.” Jeonghan replied, “We need to see if Hansol is ready to treat our baby right. If not, you can kick his ass.”

 

Jihoon agreed with that. Except for the calling Seungkwan their baby part.

 

Hansol wasn't sure what to do now, he met eyes with Jeonghan who nudged his head in Seungkwan's direction, urging him to talk to him. He cleared his throat and took a step forward, “Seungkwan, I think we should talk.”

 

Seungkwan didn't say anything.

 

“Okay...I'll talk. Since starting college I've slept with quite a number of people, some would say a lot,” Hansol didn't take notice of Jeonghan shaking his head to try to get him to stop, “but I've never slept with the same person twice. Until you.”

 

Seungkwan raised his eyebrows, “So what you're saying is, is that I'm a good lay? Is that your point?”

 

“Yes. No. Wait, I'm confused. Yes, you are a good lay, but no that is not my point. My point is that I've come to realize that I like you. More than just someone to have sex with, more than friends. I really like you.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Do...do you like me too?”

 

“It's just a little hard to believe, Hansol. The way you behave after we have sex and how you ignored me today...”

 

“Okay I get that I was a bit of a dick, but that was before I realized I liked you! And the only reason I ignored you was because _someone_ told me I was hurting you and should leave you alone.”

 

“What? Who?”

 

Hansol looked over at the couple still sitting in the chair together, watching everything unfold.

 

“Jihoon?” Seungkwan asked.

 

Jihoon shrugged, “Well, if me telling you to leave him alone was enough to leave him alone then-”

 

“I'm not worthy of him anyway? Yeah, your boyfriend said the same thing.”

 

“My boyfriend? We're not putting a label on our-”

 

“Not this again!” Seungkwan interrupted. “Can we please focus of this...” he gestured between himself and Hansol, “...for a moment instead of you two and your weird obsession with not being boyfriends.” He stood up from the bed and looked Hansol in the eyes, “I like you. There I said it. But!” he continued as he already saw Hansol's face light up, “I'm just worried that it's all just sex for you.”

 

“It's not!” Hansol grabbed both of Seungkwan's hands in his own, “Seungkwan, please believe me when I say that I've never had sex in the way that we had sex. I mean like how it felt. I felt like...like we were connected not just by our bodies but also by our not-bodies or something.”

 

“Our ' _not-bodies_ _'_?”

 

“You know what I mean. Not just a physical connection but another type of connection as well.”

 

“Emotional?”

 

“Yeah! I was thinking our souls but I figured that sounded lame so...”

 

“So you went with _n_ _o_ _t-bodies_? You're such an idiot.”

 

“...”

 

“Luckily for you I think idiots might be my type.”

 

“It's true.” Jihoon spoke up, “You should see his ex. Actually, might be better if you don't see his ex. He might have been an idiot, but man was he pretty.”

 

“Jihoon, could you please shut up now? Or leave? We were having a moment!”

 

“So you two can have sex on my bed? I don't think so.”

 

“I have an idea.” Jeonghan stepped in, “Why don't you two go on a date without it getting physical. See how that goes.”

 

Seungkwan nodded slowly, “That's not a bad idea actually.”

 

Hansol nodded in agreement, “Okay so when should we-”

 

“Right now of course!” Jeonghan jumped up and started pushing both of them towards the door, “Enough of this 'we both like each other but what if we're not actually right for each other' crap. Go and find out!” He ignored Seungkwan saying that he at least needed his wallet and shut the door right in their faces. He turned around and walked back to Jihoon, stopping right in front of him.

 

“Do you really think this is a good idea, babe?”

 

“Those two like each other. Sure Hansol is somewhat of a manslut, but so what? It doesn't mean he's not good enough for Seungkwan. I think he really cares for him and he sees that he was an asshole before, so why not let them find out how far their feelings can take them?”

 

“That's kind of beautiful.” Jihoon placed his hands on Jeonghan's waist.

 

Jeonghan draped his arms on Jihoon's shoulders, “Plus, now that they're gone _we_ can have sex on your bed.”

 

* * *

 

Seungkwan, perhaps influenced by Jeonghan earlier, suggested they'd go get some Frozen yoghurt. It was a simple date without too much pressure to be overly romantic. The whole situation was kind of awkward at first. Neither of them had foreseen this happening today. But maybe it was a good thing. It had given them less time to stress out about it. Soon the awkwardness of it all faded away and they were talking like they normally did. But Seungkwan found himself very aware of the 'no getting physical' part of it. Even more so when their hands accidentally touched as they were walking. Would holding his hand be too physical? Or just too weird? Too soon? Man he wanted to hold his hand. He wanted to do a lot more than that truth be told.

 

“Why is it so hard...” Seungkwan mumbled to himself.

 

“Who's hard?”

 

“Ah! Nothing! Nobody!” He sighed and stopped walking. Hansol stopped too and looked at him with a questioning look. “It's just...this whole no physical contact stuff is harder than I thought. I was only worried about it just being about sex for you, but what if _I'm_ the sexual deviant!”

 

“But isn't it normal for people who are in love to want to be physical? Why do we need to fight it so hard? Because Jeonghan said so?”

 

“You're in love with me?”

 

“Well, yeah. I thought that was obvious.”

 

“No! I mean...I got that you like me but I didn't know you were _in love_ with me!”

 

“Full disclaimer, I've never been in love before so I can't be 100% sure, but I've never felt like this before. I'm constantly thinking about you, I want to be with you and make you happy because you make me happy....”

 

“Fuck it, take of your pants, Chwe!”

 

“We're outside. In the middle of a shopping street...we should go to an alley or something at least.”

 

“Right! I wasn't thinking...Let's go to your room!” Seungkwan reached out and grabbed one of Hansol's hands, but instead of letting himself be pulled away Hansol stayed put, a firm grip on Seungkwan's hand.

 

“No, wait. I have a better idea. Come here.” He took Seungkwan's other hand as well and leaned in to kiss him gently. It wasn't like any kiss they had shared before. It wasn't a sexual kiss in any way. It was sweet. Just sweet.

 

He pulled back and stroked Seungkwan's cheek. “I'm sorry I was blind before and didn't treat you right. My eyes are wide open now. I want to give you all of me and I'll take whatever you are willing to give me in return. Seungkwan. Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“Wow, shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“It just hit me how much I like you.”

 

Hansol let out a sigh of relief, “Fuck, Seungkwan, you had me worried there for a second. So is that a yes?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend!” He leaped forward and they kissed, passionately but still sweet and gentle. They continued their walk, holding hands and simply enjoying each other's company. They'd have plenty of time for all that other stuff later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -In case you were wondering: Seungcheol is Jeonghan's friend who is also Jisoo's boyfriend  
> -I don't know about you but I think it's time someone got Jihoon and Jeonghan a label maker and put a big fat BOYFRIENDS label on their foreheads.  
> -Mingyu is the ex (I know he's mentioned in like one line, but....#themoreyouknow )  
> -Eeeh I guess in this college all rooms have their own showers???? XD  
> -Why are all these roommates so nosy, lol  
> -So...if someone says 'leave me alone' you should leave them alone, but it was never Seungkwan who told Hansol to leave him alone.  
> -I hate coming up with titles....while I was working on it this one was called "Vernon is a fuckboi" (why Vernon??)  
> -not-bodies...at least I make myself laugh :D
> 
> edit: Also, I hope people don't really go around and have sex in random people's rooms D:


End file.
